My New Lesbian Lover
by LeatherJacketfanatic
Summary: Thalia/Annabeth friendship fic. Annabeth has had a REALLY bad day and the last thing she wants is some asshole hitting on her. Lucky somebody arrives to save the day... It's my first fic guys so please give feedback but no flames please. Thanks!


My new Lesbian lover

Today had been a crap day. No I mean like really really crap. First of all a really important client for the architecture firm I work for had suddenly gone rogue leaving me with a pile of paper work the size of Mount Everest. Oh yeah then my idiot of a brother decided it would be fun to spill coffee all over my new work shirt. So to relax I decided I'd go to the local nightclub, Riptide. Worst. Idea. Ever. As soon as I walk in my eyes are assaulted with neon lights and the view of couples dancing in a way that really shouldn't be allowed in public. The bar was so surrounded by intoxicated morons you couldn't actually see the bartender. Actually that was an exaggeration. You could see him rushing around trying to serve 30 people at once. It was quite a sight.

But do you know what really made my night? Oh yeah the blond asshole who was hitting me was extremely persistent. He kept using the most cheesy pick up lines I have ever heard. These included:

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

"Hey baby, you must be a light switch, cuz every time I see you, you turn me on!"

"Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" When he said this I just couldn't help myself.

"No but I scraped my knee while crawling up from hell."He looked a little shocked and it took all my will power not to burst out laughing. After he recovered he carried on. Hey I did say he was persistent.

"You look cold. Wanna use me as a blanket?"

"Is your daddy a baker? Because you've got a nice set of buns!" And that is when I lost it. I was just about to launch into a long speech about the objectification of women in modern society or just possibly (probably) just hit him, when someone stepped in.

"Hey you ready to go?" I turned to see a girl with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. And she was holding my hand. Yup, holding my hand.

"Uhh-"

"Oh who's this?" She questioned looking harshly at the blond, who I had recently found out was called Luke.

"Erm I'm L-Luke." He muttered not meeting her eyes. I don't blame him, they're terrifying.

"Nice to meet you!" Total lie. "I'm Thalia, her girlfriend." She gestured towards me. Girlfriend? What the fuck is she- OHHH!

"Yep she is definitely my girlfriend! Yep definitely!" I blurted out. They both looked at me weirdly. Oh bollocks.

"Oh." Luke suddenly looked very embarrassed. "Umm yeah, I should probably get going. Err see you around I guess." And with that he shuffled away looking very red.

I turned to my unexpected saviour to see her watching Luke leave with an amused expression. She must of sensed me watching her and she turned to look at me. Oh crap.

"I'm not actually gay, sorry." I said quickly. REALLY BRAIN REALLY? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?

For a second she looked at me with no expression. Then she burst out laughing. Uhh, what? When she (finally) recovered, wiping tears from her eyes, she said

"Good to know. I'm not either." Oh. Well then. Awkward silence ensued. I fiddled with my fingers and shuffled my feet. Come on Annabeth! She just saved you from an evening of torture! Say something, anything!

"Uhh so thanks for that by the way. He was an ass." She looked at me, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"No problem. You looked like you were going to hit him so I probably saved his nose as well." I snorted.

"Yeah. He made a comment I didn't exactly like."

"Let me guess. Something along the lines of 'wow nice boobs'?" I laughed. I liked this girl. She was funny, albeit a bit terrifying.

"Something like that. I'm Annabeth by the way." I said extending my hand. She took it and shook.

"Thalia. Now I don't mean to be pushy but that guy over there is super hot and is looking your way." I turned to where she was looking and saw a tall, tanned skin guy with messy black hair and bright sea green eyes. When he saw me looking he turned away blushing. I agreed. He was hot.

"Go get him tiger!" She laughed. I gave her a look that said 'really?' but took her advice and walked towards him. Maybe my night wouldn't be a complete disaster after all.


End file.
